Una Celosa Emma para una Celosa Regina
by Demolished Thoughts
Summary: Emma estuvo evitando a Regina desde que Malefica se mudo con ella pero un simple intercambio de palabras entre Henry y Lily. -Hola hermanita.- Saludo Henry a Lily. -Hola hermanito.- Fue el saludo de regreso. Eso fue lo que hizo que los celos de Emma explotaran.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Bienvenidos todos nuevamente y esta vez les traigo una historia dedicada a LyzzSQ quien gano el desafió colocado en el final de Su Caballero en Oxidada Armadura, y por consecuente me mando su plot de una historia que ella no pudo terminar y ahora ante ustedes el Fic.**

 _"_ _Touch Me I'm Sick"_

 **Enserio estoy enfermo. ¿Pero que hacen leyendo esto? Bajen al Fic.**

* * *

La verdad es, que ser la Sheriff de un pueblo donde todos los habitantes son personajes de cuentos de hadas, y ademas tus padres son Blanca Nieves y el Príncipe Encantador, el hijo que diste en adopción ahora es hijo de la Reina Malvada y el tipo con el cual lo creaste es hijo de Rumpelstiltskin que ademas es hijo del malvado Peter Pan, tu mejor amiga de la infancia con la cual te peleaste es hija de Maléfica, todo eso la verdad que no es sencillo.

Y mucho menos ahora que voy a tener que cenar obligadamente con mis padres, a los cuales ya perdone por lo que hicieron con Lily, pero todavía no puedo estar en completa paz con ellos.

Golpeo ligeramente la puerta, para luego escuchar como, a toda velocidad mi madre corre desde la cocina de su departamento hasta abrir la puerta. Esta tardando un poco en abrir la puerta, seguramente para no parecer desesperada por verme o para arreglar su corto cabello.

-Hola Emma.- Me recibe alegremente, la verdad que mis padres son las personas con las que menos quiero hablar, pero son la primera excusa que se me ocurrió y las personas con las que mas necesito hablar en este momento. -Que bueno que quieras cenar con nosotros, tu padre me aviso hoy y ya estoy cocinando tu platillo preferido.- Mary Margareth me saluda alegremente hasta que su cara cae cuando ve la cara de pocos amigos que tengo. -Emma, cariño, ¿que te preocupa? ¿Que tienes?- Me pregunta preocupada mientras toma mis mejillas entre sus pequeñas manos.

Entro sin decir una palabra y me siento pesadamente en el sofá mientras Mamá me sigue, no se va a detener hasta que sepa que es lo que sucede. -Bien. Lo que sucede es que...- No se ni siquiera como empezar con esto. -Lo que sucede es que Henry es un idiota y Lily también.- Dije ya harta, cree que le voy a contar todo a mi madre ahora.

-¿Por que dices eso cariño?- Pregunta Mary Margareth mientras se sienta junto a mi tomando mis manos.

Justo cuando estoy apunto de comenzar a contar mi historia a Mary Margareth entra David por la puerta.

Ve a Snow sentada preocupada junto a mi y se acerca el también preocupado por lo que haya pasado. Bueno sera mejor si mato a ambos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿Que sucedió cariño?- Pregunta David mientras se acerca y se apoya en la columna junto al sofá para poder escuchar.

-Henry y Lily son idiotas, ahora Emma iba a decirme el por que.- Dijo Snow mientras se giraba para colocar toda su atención en mi nuevamente. -Vamos Emma, cuéntanos, estamos aquí para ti cariño.- Dice Snow, lo que me da mas ánimos aunque no creo que le agrade mucho cuando se entere lo que les voy a contar.

-Si Emma siempre estaremos aquí para ti.- Dice David poniendo un poco mas de confianza en mi.

Bueno sera mejor comenzar. -Lo que sucede es que...-

* * *

Ser la alcaldesa de un pueblo en el cual la mitad de los habitantes te odian es una cosa, pero peor es si tu eres la que los encerró en el en un principio, la verdad es que muchos me siguen viendo como la villana del cuento, pero otros ya me ven como uno mas de ellos o como Henry no para de repetirme una ex-villana. Y acepto el titulo, hasta a Maléfica a comenzado a ser nombrada como tal, después de que se nos uniera y nos ayudara a derrotar a Rumpelstiltskin.

La verdad también es que no lo derrotamos por completo, lo que termino por matar al espectro fue la edad avanzada y el amor que tenia Belle por el. Ya estábamos la señorita Swan, Maléfica y Yo a punto de darle el golpe final al maldito, cuando Belle se metió para protegerlo, sus lagrimas sobre las mejillas del debilitado espectro fueron la suficiente prueba de amor como para acabar con la oscuridad en el. Solo había un pequeño problema Rumple había vivido mucho tiempo como el espectro y ahora sin poder esto le estaba pasando cabida y después de unos minutos, el temible Rumpelstiltskin había muerto de edad avanzada, una triste muerte para alguien tan temible.

Ahora Belle es la dueña del pueblo, hasta que Henry cumpla dieciocho y Belle decida entregarle los papeles de las propiedades que tenia Gold.

Después de la pelea, Maléfica desidio mudarse a mi mansión con su querida hija, son tiempos difíciles para ambas pero se están llevando bastante bien, la chica ya hasta la llama Mamá. Es sencillo vivir con ellas, mi vieja amiga no es mas diferente que yo, solo tiene algunos percances e inconvenientes con la tecnología y siempre lleva una copa de alguna bebida alcohólica en la mano. En cambio Lily, es como tener una versión con senos de Henry o una versión de cabello negro de la señorita Swan, come como una adolescente o un niño, se roba mis dulces, se la pasa jugando videojuegos con Henry; por suerte decidió buscar un trabajo, primero intento tener uno de mesera como su anterior trabajo, pero nadie supera a la mesera numero uno de Storybrook, entonces la señorita Swan decidió darle un trabajo en la comisaria, para que atendiera el teléfono y organizara su papeleo.

El único problema que tengo en este momento es, la Señorita Swan. La testaruda y cabezadura de la Señorita Swan no a parado de evadirme desde hace ya un mes, Henry me esta echando la culpa a mi, por las razones por las cuales la señorita Swan no quiere estar cerca de nosotros, siempre tiene una excusa. Pareciera que no quiere estar en una habitación conmigo, pero sin lugar a dudas pasa su tiempo con Henry, Lily, la Señorita Lucas, Belle, y el estúpido de Hook, rompieron hace ya meses pero siguen siendo algo así como amigos, aunque Hook quiere seguir enganchado de ella.

Acabo de llamarla para saber si quería cenar con nosotros esta noche y justamente hoy tiene que cenar con sus padres, personas con las cuales estuvo manteniendo distancia desde que se entero lo de Lily.

Frustrada por la actitud de la señorita Swan cuelgo violentamente el teléfono.

-¿Que pasa querida, tu querida señorita Swan a vuelto a rechazar tu invitación?- Pregunta Maléfica con burla en su voz mientras se lleva su vaso de Vodka a sus labios, _"Dios esta mujer toma alcohol como si fuera agua y ademas nunca la he visto completamente borracha, acaso no le afecta."_

-No, ahora tiene que cenar con sus estúpidos padres. Los estuvo evitando todo el tiempo y ahora se le ocurre cenar con ellos.- Dije mientras tomaba mi vaso de sidra de manzana y lo engullía de un solo trago.

-Quizás esta saliendo con alguien y no quiere que lo sepas.- Dijo Maléfica mientras sonría ampliamente ante el enojo en el rostro de Regina.

-No, ella no esta saliendo con nadie, me lo hubiese dicho o Henry me hubiese contado a quien esta metiendo su madre en nuestras vidas.- Dije mientras me tomo la cabeza pensando en las razones por las cuales Emma me nos evitaría tanto.

-Tu que sabes, hay muchas personas apuestas en este pueblito tuyo. ¿Y si sale con tu ex-novio?- Pregunto Maléfica a una Regina que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-No esta muy preocupado con mi hermana y su bebe.-

-¿El doctor pervertido?.-

-No, Whale se acostó con su madre y Emma lo odia.-

-¿El pirata?-

-Rompieron hace meses cuando le dije que el ayudo a Greg y Tamara.-

-¿El sombrerero?-

-No, amenos que haya desarrollado síndrome de estocolmo con retraso.-

-¿El príncipe encantador?-

-Es su padre.-

-Oh, ya veo de donde saco ese cuerpo tan... escultural.- Decía Maléfica mientras era fulminada por la mirada asesina de Regina. -¿Y que tal la Princesa Abigail? Nunca me dijiste si tu señorita Swan era simplemente heterosexual.-

-No, Kathryn me lo hubiese contado, después de todo seguimos siendo amigas.-

-¿Y la sensual mesera?-

-No, si estuvieran saliendo no creo que lo ocultarían, creo que hasta lo celebrarían.

-¿Y la ex-esposa del espectro?-

-No lo se.-

-¿Y mi querida Lilith?-

-Eso ya es mas probable, pero..- Estaba por continuar pero escuchamos como la puerta principal de la mansión era abierta.

-Mamá, fuimos por un helado, pero ya estamos en casa.- la voz de Henry resuena desde la entrada, mientras se escucha como sus pasos se dirigen hacia la cocina.

-¿Mamá por que Emma no quiere cenar con nosotros?- Pregunto Henry a su madre mientras entraba a la cocina acompañada de Lily. -¿Crees que estea pensando en volver a Boston nuevamente?- Volvió a preguntar Henry solo que mas triste.

-No ella no haría eso.- Dije mientras, levantaba la vista hacia Henry y luego hacia Lily, Lily, Lily. Me paro de mi asiento rápidamente y me acerco peligrosamente a Lily quien comienza a retroceder con cada paso que doy. -Tu niña.-

-¿Niña? Ya tengo mas de treinta.- Se defendió con sorna sin saber que es lo quería Regina.

-¿Con quien estas saliendo?- Pregunta mientras la apuntaba peligrosamente con el dedo.

-¿Que?-

-Lilith cariño, por favor, respondele a la mujer enojada.- Dijo Maléfica con gracia detrás de Regina.

-Vamos niña, ¿Dime con quien diablos estas saliendo?- Repetí una vez mas.

-Esta bien, esta bien.- Dijo Lily mientras levantaba la mano y se apoyaba contra la pared. -Estoy saliendo con Kathryn, y si lo hemos hecho en el sofá, pero Henry no estaba en casa ni tampoco ustedes...- Explicaba Lily asustada de lo que la enojada mujer frente a ella fuera a hacer.

-Esta bien. Luego hablaremos sobre lo de el sofá, pero ahora, ¿estaban ustedes cuando llame a la señorita Swan?- Pregunte a ambos, quienes simplemente asintieron lentamente. -Díganme que sucedió para que la señorita Swan no aceptara mi invitación.- Dije ya sin siquiera intentar esconder mi enojo.

-Bueno todo estaba bien en la comisaria, hasta que entro Henry...- Comenzó a explicar Lily ante la atemorizante Regina.

* * *

 _Unas horas antes, en la comisaria._

Era una mañana común en la comisaria, Emma volvía de su patrulla matutina para encontrarse con su padre en su escritorio y a Lily en su propio escritorio junto a su oficina ordenando el papeleo.

-Emma ¿Cada cuanto haces tu papeleo?- Pregunto enojada Lily. -Hace semanas que trabajo aquí y todavía sigo encontrando papeles de antes de que yo siquiera llegara al pueblo.-

-Lo siento Lils, pero ahora como mi secretaria te ocuparas de ello.- Dije con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba en mi escritorio. -Pasame un monto te ayudare un poco.- Me ofrecí.

Lily coloco una enorme pila de papeles que estaba marcado como Leroy. -Esta pila es simplemente la cantidad de veces que hemos tenido problemas con Leroy- Dijo Lily mientras colocaba la pila en el escritorio de Emma para luego volver al suyo.

La mañana siguió comúnmente por la siguiente media hora.

-Emma aquí tengo un documento sobre la abuela atacando a Leroy con una ballesta, ¿Donde demonios lo coloco?- Pregunto confundida Lily.

-Leroy habrá hecho algo estúpido, colocalo en Leroy.- Dije.

Lily se paro y llevo el documento para colocarlo sobre la pila de informes de Leroy que tenia Emma sobre su escritorio, desequilibrando su perfecto equilibrio. El montón de papeles que formaban la pila se esparció sobre el escritorio de Emma quien simplemente se tomo la cabeza con las manos.

-Oh DIOS, te lo juro Lily, uno de los manuscritos de la Divina Comedia decía que uno de los infiernos concistia en hacer papeleo por toda la vida.- Se quejaba Emma de su suerte.

Lily se reía mientras ayudaba a Emma a ordenar el desorden que había logrado.

-Hola abuelo.- se escucho la voz de Henry que entraba a la comisaria.

-Hola Henry.- Saludo David de regreso. -Tu madre esta en su oficina.- Le indico. Lentamente se escucho como los pasos de Henry se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Emma.

-Hola Má.- Me saludo Henry, pero luego. -Hola Hermanita.- Dijo Henry mientras chocaba los cinco con Lily.

-Hola hermanito.- Fue la respuesta de Lily.

Esas simples palabras fueron el detonante para que la sonrisa en el rostro de Emma se borrara y en su lugar apareciera una simple mueca de seriedad.

-Henry ¿que buscas?- Respondió Lily ante la seria mirada de Emma.

-Ehm.. Mamá me mando a preguntarle a Emma si..- Henry fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de Emma.

-Que casualidad una de tus madres me llamo Henry.- Dijo sarcástica Emma antes de responder el teléfono. -Hola Regina ¿Que necesitas?- Pregunto sin animo Emma.

- _Hola, señorita Swan quería invitarla a cenar a casa. Ya sabe conmigo... y con Henry claramente, y Maléfica y Lily también.- Oír_ el nombre de la rubia enojo aun mas a Emma.

-Lo siento Regina.- Comenze a mirar hacia todos lados, David, eso era. -Tengo que cenar con mis padres hoy. Diviértete en tu cena con tus hijos.- Dijo Emma antes de cortar el teléfono.

-David hoy si iré a comer contigo y MM.- Grite a mi padre, quien claramente no me negaría eso, hace tanto que estaban esperando para tener un tiempo para hablar conmigo.

-Esta bien cariño le confirmare a tu madre, se pondrá muy feliz.- Contesto David sin preguntar nada.

-Má, ¿porque rechazaste la invitación de Mamá?- Pregunto Henry triste por la negativa de su rubia madre.

-Por que ya había sido invitada por Mary Margareth.- Explico Emma sencillamente mientras colocaba violentamente los informes y papeles que habían caído al suelo. -Lily si quieres puedes retirarte por hoy.- Dije.

Lily simplemente preocupada por el enojo de su amiga desidio hacerle caso, tomo sus pertenencias y se retiro de la comisaria con Henry.

Emma se masajeaba las cienes mientras pensaba en que era lo que le sucedía.

David se acerco lentamente a Emma y apoyo sus manos en sus hombros antes de decirle. -Emma cariño, tomate el día si quieres. Estas muy estresada.- Dijo David a su hija mientras esta se comenzaba a levantar.

-Si estresada.- Dijo Emma mientras tomaba sus cosas para retirarse por el día. -Los veré en la cena.- Dije mientras me despedía.

* * *

-Emma ¿pero que es lo que te hizo actuar así?- Pregunto Mary Margareth preocupada por su hija.

-Lo que dijo Henry. De alguna forma me puse muy celosa de eso.- Dijo simplemente Emma.

-¿Que lo de 'hermanita''?- Pregunto Mary Margareth. -Pensé que Lily era como una hermana para ti. También tienes a Neal aunque sea un bebe sigue siendo tu hermano. Luego están Henry y Regina.- Dijo Snow mientras malinterpretaba la historia de Emma.

-No Mamá no entiendes, no quiero un hermanito.- Dijo Emma frustrada por la mente de su madre.

-Snow, no se trata de eso.- Le dijo David mientras le apoyaba le apoyaba la mano sobre los hombros de su esposa.

-¿Entonces de que se trata?- Pregunto Snow confundida. David y Emma en completa sincronía se golpearon el rostro con la palma.

-Mary esto no te va a agradar, pero, que diablos mas importa, no te va a agradar por que me puse celosa de la simple idea, de que Regina tuviera una relación con Maléfica y las dos tuvieran una hermosa familia con Henry y Lily. Eso es lo que me puso celosa.- Grito Emma a su sorprendida madre.

-Entonces, estas celosa de que Regina y Maléfica tengan una familia propia, y tu no tengas una pareja estable ahora como para tener una familia.- Dijo Snow mientras acariciaba maternalmente el brazo de Emma quien estaba a punto de explotar por la ingenuidad de su madre.

David simplemente cerraba los ojos fuertemente porque sabia lo furiosa que se podía poner su hija.

-NO.- Grito Emma mientras se levantaba alejándose de su madre. -El problema es que me enamore de Regina.- Grito Emma mientra se volvía a acercar a su madre para poder presenciar su reacción en primera fila.

-Oh...- Fue la simple respuesta de Snow quien quedo en un estado de shock al enterarse de lo que molestaba a su hija.

Emma subió lentamente la vista para observar a su padre.

David la miraba simplemente con una mirada de comprensión que decía que la apoyaba y que el único problema que tenia que afrontar era Mary Margareth.

Emma miro expectante a su madre a que reaccionara.

-Oh Emma cariño.- Dijo Snow mientras se paraba y abrazaba a su hija. -Lo siento mucho.- Siguió esta mientras abrazaba a su hija mas fuerte.

-Gracias Mamá.- Dijo Emma quien se sentía verdaderamente feliz que su madre aceptara su elección.

-Papá.- llamo Emma estirando su brazo hacia David. Este no dudo y se sumo al abrazo.

-Siempre te apoyaremos y estaremos contigo Emma.- Dijo este.

Estuvieron abrazados por un buen tiempo.

-Má, creo que tu cocina se incendia.- Dijo Emma mientras aflojaba el abrazo y apuntaba hacia la cocina donde la olla sobre la estufa estaba lanzando agua y vapor para todos lados mientras unos repasadores se incendiaban.

-OH NO.- Grito Snow mientras corrió a intentar apagar el fuego golpeándolo con un trapo.

El fuego duro hasta que llego David con un gran balde de agua sofocando todas las llamas.

-Oh se arruino la cena.- Se quejo Snow desilusionada por que se arruino la cena con la que pensaba reconciliarse con Emma.

-No importa.- Dijo Emma mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Snow. -¿Que dices si pedimos Pizza como en los viejos tiempos?- Le dijo Emma con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esta bien, eso es genial.- Dijo Snow mientras se apoyaba contra el pecho de su hija.

* * *

-¿QUE HICIERON QUE?- Grito Regina.

-Espera Mamá, estas sobre actuando las cosas, ¿Que hay de malo que haya llamado hermanita a Lily? Si prácticamente vivimos juntos y las dos nos crían como si fuéramos hijos de ambas.- Se defendió Henry.

-Los trato así por que ambos son dos adolescentes inmaduros.- Les grito Regina.

-Hey...- Grito Lily devuelta antes de cerrar la boca al pensar en su comportamiento ante Regina desde que se mudo. -No dije nada.-

-Oh Swan, Swan, Swan.- Repetía Regina mientras negaba con la cabeza. -MALDICIÓN.- Grito mientras golpeaba la mesa.

-¿Que sucede Mamá por que estas tan enojada?- Pregunto Henry.

-Nada Henry.- Dijo Regina mientras tomaba su saco y salia por la puerta rápidamente para luego escuchar el ruido del motor de su Mercedes arrancar a toda marcha.

Henry volteo de la cerrada puerta por la cual había salido hace instantes su madre y miro a la rubia en la cocina. -¿Por que Mamá estaba tan enojada?- Pregunto esta vez a Maléfica.

-Por que la Sheriff cree que yo y tu madre somos una pareja.- Explico simplemente Maléfica mientras iba a sentarse nuevamente junto a la botella. Lily se sorprendió al entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Y que tiene de malo eso?- Pregunto confundido Henry.

-¿Tu enserio que eres nieto de Snow o no niño?- Dijo Maléfica con burla mientras comenzaba a reírse.

* * *

-Entonces Emma, ¿Enserio estas enamorada de Regina? ¿No es como una simple experimentación adolescente o algo así?- Pregunto Snow mientras se sentaban en la mesa a esperar las pizzas.

-Si, cien por ciento. Y ya no soy una adolescente para andar experimentando.- Dijo Emma ya aburrida por las invasivas preguntas de su madre. A quien no le importaba el hecho de que le gustaran las mujeres, si no el hecho de que esa mujer, fuera Regina.

-Por que ya sabes, una vez me paso con Red, estábamos solas en el bosque, juntas en una carpa y no habíamos estado con otra persona en varios meses y ya sabes como es Red y su cuerpo, yo quería saber como se sentían ese par de enormes...- Snow fue interrumpida de su relato en el cual se estaba perdiendo ella misma la recordarlo.

-MAMÁ, MAMÁ, por favor detente, no quiero saber de tus aventuras sexuales y esas cosas.- Dijo Emma completamente incomoda por las palabras de su madre.

-Emma, yo si quería saber.- Dijo David quien estaba prestando toda su atención al relato de Snow.

-Espera, si es con Whale te pones todo celoso, pero si es con Ruby te pones todo feliz. ¿Cual es tu problema pervertido?- Dijo Emma mientras golpeaba a David en el brazo. -Es mi madre y es tu esposa.- Dijo Emma molesta.

-Hey, un hombre tiene sus cosas.- Intento defenderse David.

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo la dulce charla familiar.

-Supongo que es la pizza. Yo voy.- Dijo Emma mientras se paraba a encontrarse con su deseada Pizza.

Emma abrió contenta la puerta para luego borrar por completo su sonrisa al ver a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado.

-Tu no eres la Pizza.- Dijo Emma mientras trataba de cerrar la puerta antes de ser detenida por la mano de Regina.

-Emma tenemos que hablar.- Dijo Regina mientras mantenía la puerta para que la Sheriff no se la cerrara en la cara.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.-

-Si tienes, dime ¿Por que me has estado evitándome desde que Maléfica y Lily se mudaron?- Pregunto rápidamente Regina empujando fuertemente la puerta, la Sheriff era varias veces mas fuerte que ella y con una sola mano ya la estaba haciendo debilitar su agarre.

-¿No tendrías que estar cenando con tu familia feliz ahora Regina?- Devolvió completamente fría Emma.

-No Emma. Primero tengo que saber lo que te pregunte. ¿Por que estas evitándome?- Volvió a preguntar Regina mientras ahora apoyaba su espalda contra la puerta que Emma seguía intentando cerrar.

-Yo no te estoy evitando.-

-Si lo estas. Cada vez que te invito a que hagamos algo juntas tienes una excusa de lo mas estúpida para escaparte. ¿Por que me estas evitando Emma?- Dijo Regina mirando fijamente a Emma.

David y Mary Margareth decidieron quedarse sentados simplemente y dejar que las cosas fluyan.

Emma se inclino hacia la alcaldesa apoyada contra la puerta y apoyo los labios contra los de esta. Regina se perdió en el momento y se dejo llevar perdiendo su empuje contra la puerta.

-¿Es suficiente razón esa alcaldesa?- Dijo Emma mientras empujaba la puerta y a Regina con esta cerrando la puerta completamente dejando a una sorprendida Regina del otro lado.

Emma se tocaba los labios sorprendida por sus acciones mientras, del otro lado de la puerta Regina hacia lo mismo pensando en las acciones de la rubia.

Emma sintió como su cabeza retumbaba contra la puerta por los fuertes golpes que estaba dando Regina a la puerta.

La Sheriff de Storybrook cerro los ojos, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta esperando una reprimenda por sus acciones, las cuales nunca llegaron ya que solo sintió como un par de carnosos labios se estrellaban contra los suyos, para luego sentir como un par de brazos se enredaban en su cuello.

Emma se sumergió en el beso que estaba recibiendo y simplemente decidió abrir la boca y darle lugar a la lengua de Regina para profundizar el beso. El beso duro lo suficiente ya, pero fue cortado por el carraspeo de Snow y David.

Ambas mujeres se separaron. -Sabes que es nuestra hija la que estas besando en nuestra casa ¿O no?- Pregunto Snow con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento.- Dijo simplemente Regina mientras se limpiaba la boca y hablaba nuevamente a Emma. -Dime Emma por favor ¿Cual es la razón por la cual me evitas?- Dijo Regina.

-Esta bien.- Dijo ya resignada Emma. -Yo tenia planeado confesarte lo que sentía hasta que me entere que Maléfica y Lily se mudarían a tu casa, entonces decidí posponerlo hasta que supiera que nada sucedía entre ustedes dos. Pero luego sumadas las quejas de Lily hacia la forma casi maternal en la cual la tratas aveces y lo que dijeron hoy Henry y Lily no hicieron mas que confirmar mis sospechas. Y yo no quería revelar mi corazón para ser rechazada. Desde que Maléfica se mudo con ustedes e estado esquivandote por que no quería entrometerme en lo que sea que tuvieras con ella.- Dijo Emma frustrada.

-Emma, entre yo y Mal...-

-No me importa, si quieres quedarte con ella hazlo, no quiero volverme tu amante, ni que me prometas que vas a dejar a tu esposa por mi, eso nunca sucede, no importa si es hombre o mujer, siempre sucede lo mismo...-

Regina callo a Emma con un beso.

-Emma, Maléfica no es mi esposa, ni nada mas, solo es mi amiga.- Intento calmar a Emma mientras. -Lily dice eso por ella es como una versión femenina de Henry, y todavía tengo que discutir lo de mi sofá con ella.- Dijo Regina mientras poco a poco oscurecía la voz. -Ahora Emma, no te pediré que te vuelvas mi amante, ni te diré que dejare a una esposa que no tengo, ahora Emma Swan, te pediré si por favor te convertirías en mi novia y si quisieras venir a cenar a casa.- Dijo lentamente Regina pegando su boca al oído de Emma.

-Esta bien me convertiré en tu novia Regina Mills, pero ahora estaba apunto de cenar con...-

-No importa Emma cariño, ya hicimos otros planes mientras se besaban, simplemente vete de aquí lo mas rapido que puedas.- Dijo Snow con una sonrisa hacia su teléfono mientras David corría hacia el cuarto de ambos.

-Esta bien iré contigo.- Dijo Emma mirando extraña a sus padres mientras tomaba su chaqueta de cuero.

Lentamente y tomadas de la mano comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

-Emma, me cuesta admitir esto, pero, yo estaba igual o peor que tu esta mañana.- Admitió Regina. -Maléfica me metió esta idea en la cabeza de que quizás salias con alguien mas y que por eso es que me evitabas, llegue hasta el punto de gritarle a Lily en la cara.- Dijo avergonzada Regina.

-Hey pero ya esta. ¿Y dime por que le gritaste a Lily?- Pregunto Emma

-Por que quería saber con quien salia, pensando que tal vez salia contigo, y termino sucediendo que si salia con otra rubia que conozco.- Regina miro con malicia hacia delante. -Y haré que ambas me compren un sofá nuevo.-

-¿Y de quien diablos estamos hablando?-

-Kathryn, al parecer puse tan nerviosa a Lily que me confeso que lo hicieron en el sofá.- Dijo enojada Regina.

-Si, un clásico de Lily.- Dijo Emma mientras miraba hacia arriba por las memorias.

-¿Como que un clásico de Lily?- La mirada de Regina era casi asesina.

-Ehm.. Es que cuando... ya veras.. es que..- Emma no podía parar de tartamudear ante lo nerviosa que la ponía la mirada de Regina, no era como sus viejas miradas de 'te desafió' era una todavía mas violenta de algo así como 'eres solo miá'. -Cuando eramos mas jóvenes como que experimentamos y Lily prefería siempre los so...-

Regina y Emma estaban por salir del complejo de apartamentos cuando se chocaron contra una Ruby que entraba corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Señorita Lucas seria tan amable de fijarse por donde va.- Dijo con ira hacia la mesera Regina.

-Ruby, ¿Como diablos corres con esos tacones?- Pregunto Emma.

-Lo siento enserio chicas. ¿Emma están tus padres arriba?- Se disculpo y luego pregunto completamente apurada Ruby.

-Si, pero...- Emma se callo y se golpeo la cara con la palma de su mano. -ni siquiera preguntare, simplemente sube.- Dijo Emma completamente avergonzada. -Gina por favor sacame de aquí lo mas rápido que puedas.- Dijo Emma mientras tomaba la mano de Regina.

-Esta bien, pero no vuelvas a llamarme así y en el auto me explicas que es lo que sucede.- Dijo Regina mientras se movían hasta el negro Mercedes de Regina, mientras Emma no paraba de golpearse la frente intentando borrar la escena que se desplegaba en su mente.

* * *

-Má, Mamá ahora que son una pareja, ¿van a vivir juntas?- Pregunto Henry.

-Regina todo bien con tu hijo, pero aveces deja notar demasiado su parentesco con Snow.- Dijo Maléfica desde la otra punta de la mesa.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Regina dirigiéndose a su amiga. -Si Henry muy pronto Emma se mudara a casa con nosotros.-

-Genial.-

-Hey Emma, ¿Que se siente salir con tu abuelastra?- Pregunto burlonamente Lily.

-Hey Lily, ¿Que se siente tener que comprarle un nuevo sofá a Regina?- Devolvió Emma a una Lily que bajo la cabeza por la deuda en la que se había metido, Regina no se confortaría con cualquier sofá.

-Regina, ¿tu crees que nos ira bien como pareja?- Emma tomo la mano de Regina sobre la mesa mientras preguntaba esto.

-Ja.- Fue la risa falsa de Maléfica. -Ustedes ya actuaban como una pareja divorciada desde que las conocí, claro que funcionaran bien.- Ambas mujeres reían ante el comentario de la mujer en la punta de la mesa.

-¿Eso responde a tus preguntas querida?- Regina preguntaba con una ceja levantada.

-Si, pero quisiera una confirmación.- Dijo Emma mientras se acercaba a los labios de Regina, esta complemento el movimiento de Emma y conectaron los labios.

Hace solo unas horas que estaban juntas oficialmente pero parecía que ya llevaban toda una vida de pareja.

Amor puro era lo que sentían la una por la otra y siempre lo demostrarían.

-Hey Henry.- Lo llamo Lily mientras le golpeaba el brazo. -Compre el nuevo Mortal Kombat con mi sueldo de la comisaria, ¿Quieres probarlo?- Pregunto con una conocedora sonrisa.

-CLARO.- Dijo exitadamente, para luego voltearse a mirar a su madre. -¿Mamá, podemos?- Pregunto con ojos de perrito a su madre.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Regina que ya estaba bastante de buen humor ahora que tenia a su Emma a su lado.

-SI.- Dijeron ambos como niños pequeños antes de salir corriendo a la sala.

-Tu niña, comienza a guardar dinero para mi sofá nuevo.- Grito Regina a la ya desaparecida Lily.

-Ya veo a que te referías con que eran como niños.- Dijo Emma entre risas.

-No puedo esperar a ver la reacción de Kathryn cuando se entere lo del sofá.- Regina tenia su maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro. Para luego mirar el ansioso rostro de Emma. -Ve.- dijo simplemente, y Emma salio disparada hacia el Living para jugar con Lily y Henry.

Como se fue, Emma volvió y planto un beso sobre los labios de Regina. -Te quiero cariño.- Dijo antes de volver a correr hacia el ó

-Yo también.- Dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

-Ves Regina todo termino bien.- Dijo Maléfica sonriendo a través de su vaso. -Tu te conseguiste una nueva novia, Henry tiene a sus dos madres, mi Lilith tiene una novia y yo tengo alguien a quien atemorizar, al final todos ganamos.- Dijo mientras acababa con su trago de un ultimo sorbo.

* * *

 **AN: Bueno esto termina aquí, y si quieren una continuación manden Review la verdad que hasta acá llego mi amor.**

 **LyzzSQ: Tal vez no sea exactamente el plot que me mandaste, pero me mantuve en el camino, si no te gusto avisame y si te encanto también, y si querés que lo continué con algo también, creo que te debo eso por haber cambiado un poco tu plot original, pero, toma encuenta que estaba enfermo y no tenia Internet entonces no podía recordar el plot en su totalidad. Pero de todas formas gracias por haberme leído y espero que te guste.**

 **Solemnly Yours: Demolished Thoughts.**

 **Au Revoir.**

" _Pink ribbon scars, That never forget, I tried so hard, To cleanse these regrets, My angel wings, Were bruised and restrained, My belly stings."_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Perdon por el super atraso, muchas cosas sucedieron que me impidieron escribir y publicar esto, razones que colocare en "7 Dias" ya que es el fic que retrase verdaderamente.**

 **Bueno, a petición de los que dejaron Reviews, aquí ante ustedes la continuación de lo que iba a ser un One-Shot. Hoy serán testigos de hasta donde llega la perversión descubierta de los Charming, Lily y Kathryn enfrentandoce a Regina,** **Emma siendo Emma y varias locuras mas.** _(les cuento un secreto, al principio, la historia iba a tener a la ahora viuda Belle como pareja de Lily, pero por alguna razón no lo pude imaginar bien en mi mente, y por alguna razón, siempre que_ _me imagino a Lily con alguien, siempre es rubia. Ej: Su Caballero en Oxidada Armadura, en este primero salia con Emma y luego con Elsa. En 7 días: esta con Kathryn. Y en futuros Fics seguirá así.)_

" _How ya doing?"- Joey Tribianni._

 **Bueno el Fic esta marcado M, tal ves por malo, tal ves por el smut y la increíble cantidad de inuendos que coloque. Y quiero avisarles que es la primera vez que escribo uno.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Todo en la familia.

El día anterior Emma y Regina ya se habían vuelto pareja, pero ya hoy, Emma se estaba mudando con todo a la mansión en la calle Mifflin al 108.

-Regina, creo que esto de mudarse a la casa de tu pareja apenas se vuelven una, era una clase de cliché lesbico.- Dijo Emma mientras entraba con una caja de cartón marcada como 'Basura que Henry querrá algún día'. Ahí estaban varias de las cosas de las que Henry se canso, pero Emma sabia que querría devuelta en el futuro.

-Si lo se, pero me importa muy poco.- Dijo Regina mientras entraba levitando tres cajas las cuales estaban todas marcadas como 'Cazadoras de cuero'.

Faltaban varias cajas por entrar y Emma ya estaba cansada, Lily no estaba en casa para ayudarla y Maléfica estaba feliz con una copa de vino en sus manos viéndolas trabajar.

Emma paso por el Living para encontrarse a Henry y Nicholas jugando tranquila y apasionadamente con sus videojuegos.

Emma se coloco junto a Henry.

-Hey chico, ¿no pueden tu y tu amigo ser caballerosos y ayudarnos a meter las cajas adentro?- Pregunto molesta Emma. Mientras ella se rompía la espalda el podía jugar videojuegos.

-Ahora no Má, estamos jugando.- Se quejo Henry distrayéndose del juego lo suficiente como para que lo derrotaran.

-TOMA HENRY.- Gritaba Nicholas. -ERES UN PERDEDOR. JUEGAS COMO TU MADRE.- se burlo mientras se reía de la cara de Henry.

Emma coloco las manos en la cintura mientras miraba enojada al muchacho por su comentario. -¿Que. Has. Dicho?- pregunto Emma lentamente.

Nicholas se dio cuenta de la presencia de una de las madres de Henry y su alegre rostro se torno en uno de pánico. -Na.. Na.. na.. nada.- tartamudeo.

-Oh si has dicho algo, has dicho que juega como su madre.- Nicholas se hacia pequeño ante la mirada de Emma.

-Henry dame el joystick.- Demando Emma mientras estiraba su mano hacia Henry sin despegar la vista del muchacho junto a este.

-¿Pero Mamá...- Emma arrebato el controlador de las manos de Henry.

-Ya veremos quien juega como su madre.- Emma no separaba los ojos del muchacho. -Ahora elige un luchador niño, ya veremos quien pelea como su madre.- Dijo desafiante Emma mientras el chico nervioso elegía a su personaje.

Cuando Nicholas finalmente eligió a su personaje Emma simplemente golpeo el botón de aleatorio. Ya con ambos personajes listos apareció la pantalla de carga, luego la presentación y por ultimo el cartel de 'Fight!'.

Emma dejo que el chico la atacara primero, para dar un paso hacia atrás, provocando que golpeara al aire, Emma tomo su descuido como una oportunidad y con cuatro combos de alguien experto en la materia, Emma acabo el primer round.

En el segundo Round Nicholas dejo que Emma intentara golpearlo para probar si podría defenderse y contraatacar, Emma golpeo al aire dándole una falsa seguridad al chico. Nicholas se confió y cayo nuevamente en la trampa de Emma.

Emma no lo soltó hasta que el personaje de Nicholas termino estallando en dos y las palabras 'Brutality' aparecieron en la pantalla. 'Flawless Victory'.

-Toma eso perdedor, ¿Ahora quien juega como su madre?.- Grito Emma al pobre muchacho. -Si quieres ve y trae a tu madre que también le pateare el trasero a ella.-

Nicholas simplemente miro el suelo.

Emma cayo en cuenta de quien era Nicholas. -Oh lo siento, me pase.- Intento disculparse Emma, un poco apenada, la madre del chico había muerto hasta antes de la maldición.

-No, esta bien.- Dijo Nicholas mientras se reconponia. -De todas formas estuvo estupenda Señora.- Respondió este con una sonrisa.

Emma abrió ampliamente los ojos y se acerco peligrosamente a Nicholas. -Vuelve a llamarme señora y te juro que te volteare el trasero pero un la vida real.- Lo amenazo Emma.

-EMMA DEJA A LOS CHICOS Y AYUDAME A METER TU BASURA A LA CASA.- Se escucho gritar a Regina desde afuera.

Emma le regreso el control a Henry antes de salir quejandoce a continuar con su labor.

* * *

Emma volvía a entrar a la casa con dos cajas en sus brazos marcadas como 'Mas cosas', para detenerse a medio camino en la puerta de la cocina. -Hey tu, Maléfica, ¿no nos echas una mano con esto?- Pregunto Emma a la mujer dragón que estaba todavía sentada en la cocina con una botella de Ron ahora.

-No.- Dijo simplemente esta.

-¿Por que no?. Vamos, tu tienes magia.- Se quejo Emma como una niña.

-Hey, yo no soy la que se acuesta con Regina.-

-¿y Que diablos tiene que ver eso?-

-Con que yo no estoy obligada a mover nada.- Emma simplemente frunció el ceño ante la actitud de la madre de su amiga, claramente de ella había sacado mucho de su cínica personalidad. -Vamos niña me dio hambre, así que si terminan en menos de veinte minutos las llevare a comer a lo de la chica lobo y su abuela.-

Emma no tubo que escuchar mas y simplemente se fue corriendo a dejar las cajas para ir a buscar mas.

* * *

Después de 10 minutos todas las cajas estaban ya dentro de la casa.

-Emma ¿como demonios tienes tantas cosas? Cuando llegaste aquí solo tenias lo que llevabas en tu trampa mortal, y cuando volviste con Henry trajiste lo mismo mas algunas cosas de Henry, ¿Como demonios conseguiste tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo?- Pregunto Regina mientras comenzaban a bajar a la cocina después de colocar las cajas en los lugares donde seria colocado su contenido.

Emma simplemente levanto los hombros, ni siquiera ella sabia como había llegado a tener tantas cosas.

Ambas mujeres entraron en la cocina para encontrarse a Maléfica abriendo una caja que decía 'Tazas' para sacar una que tenia grabado 'I (Corazón) Boston', para luego llenarla de Whisky.

Emma y Regina simplemente la veían sin poder creer que la mujer siempre tuviera algo para beber con ella.

-¿Que buscan chicas?-. Pregunto Maléfica ya sintiéndose molesta ante las constantes miradas. -Si lo que buscan es un trió les aviso que soy un poco dominante.- Continuo la mujer dragón.

-No nada de eso, vengo por tu promesa de almuerzo.- Dijo Emma sonriendo ampliamente mientras pensaba solamente en comer.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Maléfica mientras rodaba los ojos. -Pero este tarro es mio.-

-Esta bien.- Dijo Emma simplemente antes de correr hacia afuera como una niña a la cual llevarían a comer helado.

-¿Estas segura que te conseguiste una novia y no simplemente una hija?- Pregunto burlonamente Maléfica a su vieja amiga.

-Simplemente callate y sube al auto.- Espeto Regina mientras empujaba a Maléfica fuera de a casa.

* * *

Emma entraba a Granny's mientras Regina estacionaba su Mercedes.

En el lugar casi no había gente hoy, y la única persona ademas de ellas se estaba yendo por la puerta mientras entraban.

De detrás de la barra una renga Ruby salio para pedirles las ordenes mientras las chicas se sentaban.

-Entonces... ¿Que van a ordenar señoritas?- Dijo Ruby mientras sacaba su anotador.

-Hey Rubs, ¿Que sucede con tu pierna?- Pregunto alegremente Emma a su renga amiga mientras su novia y su amiga revisaban el menú.

-Es que tu madre tiene un strap-on muy grande y mucha energía para usarlo.- Dijo como si no fuera nada.

Emma se tapo la cara por la vergüenza ante tal cosa, Regina estallo en risas y Maléfica escupió el whisky que tenia en la taza sobre el menú.

-Cuando Snow me dijo lo del trió creí que seriamos yo y ella contra David, pero al parecer entre los dos querían dar...-

-POR FAVOR RUBS YA PARA.- Grito Emma mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos. -Son mis malditos padres de los que estas hablando. Ya fue suficiente con que haya entrado con Henry mientras estaban asiéndolo.-

-¿QUE?.- Grito Regina ahora.

-Una vez entraba con Henry al departamento de Mary Margaret y los atrapamos.- Emma contaba, mientras Regina miraba horrorizada a Emma por lo que había visto su hijo, y Maléfica se reía abiertamente de su amiga.

-Lo siento Em, aveces me olvido que son tus padres.- Se disculpo Ruby.

-¿Que? No, por favor sigue contando.- Dijo Maléfica con una sonrisa.

-Por favor Señorita Lucas tome nuestras ordenes y deje de molestar a la Señorita Swan.- Dijo molesta Regina.

-¿Señorita Swan?- Pregunto Emma como una niña pequeña. -¿Ya te enojaste conmigo? ¿Por que?-

-Por que nunca me contaste sobre el percance con tus pervertidos padres. Ese par de idiotas que tienes por padres se expusieron ante nuestro hijo.-

-Pero eso sucedió hace ya mucho tiempo.-

-ESO LO HACE AUN PEOR, Henry era mas pequeño.- Grita Regina complemente enojada por lo que escucho.

-Bueno, ¿Que van a ordenar?- Pregunto Ruby antes de que esta discusión subiera de tono como siempre sucedía cada vez que Emma y Regina discutían sobre algo.

-Hamburguesa y papas fritas grandes.- Pidió Emma.

-Filete y ensalada.- Dijo Regina.

-Yo quiero una de esas cosas que llaman hamburguesas, y un batido de chocolate con ron.- Pidió Maléfica como si fuera lo mas común.

-No tenemos de esos.- Explico Ruby.

-Entonces has uno.- Fue lo que dijo simplemente Maléfica mientras entregaba su menú a esta.

-Esta bien.- Dijo raramente Ruby mientras se marchaba.

Emma no podía ni siquiera mirar a su amiga, ya que el simple hecho de verla renguear le recordaba lo que sus padres le habían hecho.

* * *

Cuando por fin llego la comida Emma intento no mirar a Ruby mientras comía su hamburguesa.

Emma intentaba tanto no mirar a su amiga mientras intentaba distraerse con la conversación de Maléfica y Regina, quienes hablaban de los viejos tiempos, que no noto como sus padres entraban por la puerta.

-Emma.- La misma levanto lenta y temerosamente la cabeza ante la alegre voz de su madre. _"¿Como una mujer tan tierna puede dejar de esa forma a una chica como Ruby?"_ -¿Como estas cariño? Me entere que te estas mudando, entonces supongo que salio todo bien con Regina.- Dijo Mary Margaret mientras se acercaba a Emma con David tomado del brazo.

Emma bajo rápidamente el rostro, y sin mirarlos a la cara respondió. -Si... salio bien.. estamos muy bien... Maléfica nos invito a almorzar.- Respondió Emma incómodamente sin poder ver a sus padres en el rostro.

Snow tomo esto como algo común. -Me alegro querida. Regina espero que cuides bien a nuestra hija.- Regina frunció el ceño ante la advertencia que venia por parte de su archi-suegra-hijastra-enemiga. -Maléfica.- Eso sonó como un saludo pero Emma sintió movimiento sobre ella, aunque no logro verlo ya que no podía ver a sus padres al rostro.

-Y también yo espero que por favor aprendan a cerrar sus puertas, par de...- Regina se detuvo en medio de su reprimenda a los Charming por la mano que coloco Emma sobre la suya. Los ojos de Emma le decían 'por favor no'. Claramente la rubia quería pasar la menor cantidad de tiempo con sus padres hasta que se le pasara la vergüenza. Regina desidio respetar los deseos de su pareja.

Siguieron comiendo en paz, Emma comía lo mas educamente posible que le permitía su hambre, Regina comía de a pequeños pedazos su filete y Maléfica llamaba a Ruby por otra copa de su recién creada malteada de chocolate con ron.

Ruby llegaba con la chocolatosa bebida para Maléfica un minuto después.

-Sabes que te cobrare por dos bebidas distintas ¿no? Una por la malteada y otra por el ron. ¿Entiendes?- Dijo Ruby mientras colocaba la malteada frente a Maléfica, la cual sin pensarlo simplemente se la arranco de los dedos apenas Ruby la coloco en la mesa.

La mesera número uno de Storybrook se alejo lentamente de la mujer dragón y coloco su atención en los Charmings, que para desagrado de Emma se habían colocado exactamente en la mesa detrás de ellas.

-Hey chicos, ¿Como están?- Se acerco lentamente Ruby a la pareja, mientras Emma se hundía en su banco intentando ignorar la conversación que sabría que vendría. -Disfrute mucho lo de anoche.- Emma deseaba con todo su ser que esto terminara ahí. -Aunque todavía no puedo caminar ni sentarme bien por el ardor que me provoco tanta fricción.- _No fue así._ -¿Entonces que van a ordenar?- Pregunto sonriente como siempre Ruby, mientras Emma intentaba olvidar lo había oído e intento regresar a su comida.

-A nosotros también Red.- Dijo alegre David.

-Si, David tiene razón a nosotros también, aunque te pido disculpa por lo del ardor me emocione mucho jugando con tu...- Emma no pudo escuchar mas de la conversación ya que tomo la mano de Regina y se paro corriendo de su asiento llevándose a Regina con ella.

-Por favor Gina sacame de aquí.- Rogó Emma mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta.

-HEY, NO SE VAYAN, ¿QUIEN SE SUPONE QUE PAGE LA CUENTA?- Grito Maléfica desde su asiento sin soltar su bebida.

-Tu nos invitaste, se supone que tu pagues.- Dijo Emma mientras tomaba el picaporte.

-Yo las invite, nunca dije que pagaría yo.- Se quejo Maléfica. -¿Como se supone que pague? Ni siquiera tengo empleo, ni tampoco de esos papeles verdes.- Grito Maléfica al aire, ambas mujeres ya habían desaparecido.

-Nosotros pagaremos.- Dijo Snow con una sonrisa en el rostro a Maléfica quien la miraba confundida.

-Es lo menos que pueden hacer.- Dijo con falsa molestia Maléfica. -Tu niña-lobo otra de estas.-

* * *

-Oh dios, nunca sentí tantas ganas de escapar.- Decía Emma mientras suspiraba. Ahora ambas mujeres se encontraban en el auto de Regina conduciendo de regreso a la mansión.

-Dios Regina, has algo malo, algo bueno. No me importa has algo que me haga olvidar esa conversación.- Rogaba Emma.

-Dios, la pequeña Snow nos salio un poco...-

-REGINA. No. Hables. De. Eso. Nunca. Jamas.- Dijo Emma seriamente separando cada palabra.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Regina mientras doblaba en la esquina. -¿Que dices si nos divertimos con Kathryn y Lily? Las obligare a que nos compren un nuevo sofá.- Regina con una sonrisa respondía a los ruegos de Emma.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa, eso fue suficiente como para alejar de su cabeza la idea de sus padres abusando de su mejor amiga. -Imaginate como estaría el libido de Henry y su amigo si se enteraran que dos chicas tuvieron sexo en ese mismo sofá en el cual estaban jugando.- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa mientras el rostro de Regina se transformaba completamente, de una seria y templada, a uno lleno de ira y un firme ceño fruncido.

-Cerdas.- Grito Regina mientras aceleraba. -Se revolcaron donde mi pequeño Henry inocentemente juega con sus amigos.- Regina estaba completamente furiosa, apenas encontrara a Kathryn y Lily las destrozaría.

-No lo defiendas tanto Regina.- Dijo Emma ganandoce una fulminante mirada de parte de Regina. -La otra vez encontré mi navegador lleno de pornografía, yo pensaba que el chico seria lo suficientemente inteligente como para pensar en utilizar la búsqueda en privado, o por lo menos borrar el historial...- Emma corto su discurso al notar la cara de culpa en el rostro de Regina. -Oh Dios, FUISTE TU.- Se burlo Emma mientras la apuntaba con el dedo y se reía. -Oh mira quien resulto ser tan pervertida como el resto.- Dijo Emma mientras la golpeaba con su dedo indice la mejilla.

-Detente.- Grito seria Regina, ahora era hora de devolver el golpe. -Ademas yo solo me metí en tu computadora para ver tu historial y ya había bastante pornografía cuando llegue... abre buscado o entrado a alguna pagina por mi misma...- Respondió con culpa. -Pero la mitad de la pornografía no era mía.- Dijo completamente roja Regina.

-Entonces tu eres la de 'colegialas rubias siendo dominadas por directora dominatrix'.- Emma tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro ante lo roja que se estaba poniendo Regina. - _Si quieres en algún momento podemos actuarlo._ \- Le susurro al oído antes de volver a su posición y volver a pensar. -Solo me falta saber quien anduvo buscando sobre Swingers y grupales, por que yo no fui y las únicas perso...- Emma se dio cuenta de quien había utilizado su computadora y decidió cerrar la boca.

Regina tomo esto como una victoria y sacando una mano del volante comenzó a golpear la mejilla de Emma con su dedo como tan molestamente esta se lo había hecho hace unos segundos.

-¿Quienes son los pervertidos al final, eh?-

Emma simplemente se quedo refunfuñando en su asiento hasta que llegaron a la mansión en la calle Miffin altura 108.

* * *

En la entrada de la mansión estaba estacionado el auto de la rubia con la cual tanto quería hablar Regina.

Regina desidio no frenar, a sabiendas de que Kathryn nunca entraría a su casa sin permiso y que Lilith era la única persona que ahora la ocupaba.

Regina continuo con su auto unos metros mas, lo suficiente para que no pudiera verse desde la ventana y lo suficientemente lejos como para que no la escucharan frenar y bajar del auto.

En un muto acuerdo para el cual no se necesitaron palabras, lentamente Emma y Regina caminaron hacia la puerta de la cocina para sorprender a ambas mujeres.

Emma se saco sus botas y Regina sus zapatos, para que no resonaran contra el piso de madera.

Lentamente se fueron acercando al living sin ser escuchadas.

De todas formas no las escucharían sobre los gemidos que soltaba Kathryn mientras rebotaba sobre Lily en el sofá.

Emma y Regina se acercaron para ver mas de cerca la situación.

Kathryn saltaba arriba y abajo sobre la cintura de Lily, quien tenia una mano tomándole un pecho y la otra debajo del vestido de la rubia. Kathryn se sostenía de los hombros de Lily mientras subía y bajaba en puro éxtasis, gimiendo y con los ojos cerrados del placer que le estaba propinando la chica dragón con sus dedos.

Emma tomo a la furica Regina por el codo y la llevo lentamente hacia afuera por la puerta por la cual habían entrado.

Ya afuera ambas se colocaron su calzado nuevamente. -Gina entraremos adentro como si no hubiésemos visto nada y luego se lo tiraremos en la cara. De acuerdo.- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te dije que no me llamaras así. Y ademas no creo que paren, están muy sumidas la una en la otra.-

-Entonces hagamos ruido, me gustaría ver como intentan ocultarlo.-

-Sabes que te amo mas cuando piensas de esa forma tan malvada.- Regina se inclino y beso a Emma antes de ruidosamente pisar la entrada y sacar las llaves agitándolas lo mas que pudo.

Emma podía escuchar como dentro de la casa se escuchaban rápidos movimientos.

Cuando ambas entraron, ambas chicas que hasta solo instantes estaban en un momento privado, estaban sentadas en lados opuestos del sofá que ya habían mancillado. Ambas actuaban como si nunca se hubiesen hablado.

Lily con su posición casi masculina como si nada le importara, con su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de sus ajustados pantalones y la otra mano colgando de un lado del sofá. En el otro extremo se encontraba Kathryn con un claro vestido celeste de verano y un fino saco rosa sobre sus hombros, hizo lo que pudo, pero no podía ocultar perfectamente lo acelerado de su respiración.

Cuando Kathryn escucho que la puerta se cerraba, se levanto y se volteo para saludar a Regina. -Oh Regina que bueno que llegas.- Regina simplemente rodó los ojos ante la falsedad de esa frase. -Tengo cosas muy importante que hablar co...-

-Oh corta con esta porquería Kathryn, vimos como estabas a gusto dejándote penetrar por esa niña.- Dijo molesta Regina mientras apuntaba a Lily.

Kathryn fingió sorpresa y se llevo las manos a la boca. -Como puedes...-

-Tu novia ya nos contó como lo hicieron anteriormente en el sofá.- Dijo Regina mientras se sentaba en un sillón. -Y lo llamo EL sofá y no MI sofá, por que ahora es tuyo, llevatelo, quemalo, has lo que quieras, pero, tienes que comprarme uno nuevo.- Regina estaba completamente divertida ante las expresiones de pánico que cruzaban por el rostro de Kathryn, mientras esta tomaba asiento en el sofá, ahora un poco mas cerca de Lily.

-Ademas son las peores ocultando cosas.- Puntualizo Emma mientras se sentaba sobre el costado del sillón. -Entre los cojines se puede observar claramente una tanga roja.- Dijo Emma mientras apuntaba a la prenda en cuestión.

Horrorizada, Kathryn la tomaba rápidamente para meterla en su bolso de mano.

-Tu no has podido bajar tu respiración aún.- Apuntando a Kathryn aún.

-Y Lils.- Emma hizo una pausa para no reírse de la estupidez de su amiga. -Te equivocaste de mano, los dedos de tu mano derecha siguen brillando con los jugos de Kathryn, escondiste la mano equivocada.- Finalizo Emma mirando a su vieja amiga mientras esta raramente se limpiaba la mano y se reía de su error.

Lily y Kathryn se sintieron como dos niñas siendo reprendidas por sus madres y simplemente guardaron silencio mientras Regina las reprendía. -La verdad es que las convertiría en cenizas en este instante por ser tan descuidadas y asquerosas como para hacerlo en un lugar donde mi pequeño e inocente Henry pasa parte de su día y …-

-Espera un momento.- La corto Lily. -Tu hijo no es tan santo e inocente como parece, bajo su cama hay más de quince ejemplares de Hustler y...-

-¿Y que hacías tu revisando el cuarto de mi hijo?- La interrumpió molesta Regina.

-Estaba... buscando... sus revistas.- Respondió muy bajo Lily mientras jugaba con sus dedos al admitirlo.

-Demonios, le debo una disculpa a David, pensé que el me las había quitado.- Murmuro Emma. Pero Regina la logro oír de todos modos.

-¿Que dijiste Emma?.- Pregunto Regina mientras lanzaba dagas por los ojos contra la espalda de Emma.

Emma se puso completamente nerviosa y alterada, y comenzó a tartamudear mientras se rascaba la nuca e intentaba contestar. -Ehm... Ehm... Qu-qu-que Henry de se-se-seguro se las robo a David. Si, si, claro a David.- Contesto nerviosa ante la mirada de Regina. -Hay un archivero llena de ellas en la comisaria.- Se le escapo a Emma sin querer.

Regina simplemente la miro con mas fiereza en los ojos. -Espero enterarme que esas revistas dejaron este plano de existencia para el final de esta semana, por que si encuentro una en manos de Henry o de la Sheriff, le juro que habrá que ascender de puesto a David ya que no habrá una Sheriff en este plano de existencia tampoco.- Amenazo fríamente Regina, llenando de temor el corazón de Emma.

-Ahora volviendo al tema.- Dijo Regina mientras volvía su amenazante vista a su amiga y la hija de su mejor amiga. -Me deben un sofá.-

* * *

El tiempo paso y las cosas se habían calmado.

Ahora Kathryn estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Lily en el sofá mientras hablaban tranquilamente ahora con una copa de sidra cada una.

-Entonces ¿Tengo que entregarte mi sofá y mi alfombra nueva?.- Decía Kathryn mientras tomaba un trago de su vaso.

-Exactamente querida, pero, también tienes que llevarte este.- Agrego Regina apuntando al sofá en el cual estaban sentadas Lily y Kathryn. -Y de paso, si puedes llevate a la niña contigo.-

-PERO MAMÁ.- Se quejo Lily fingiendo molestia.

Eso molesto enserio a Regina. -NO ME LLAMES ASÍ.-

-Gina deja a la niña en paz.- Dijo Emma haciendo enojar mas a Regina.

Regina comenzó a levantar su mano para formar una bola de fuego y poder acabar con la insolencia de ambas ex-huérfanas.

Emma coloco una mano sobre la suya para detenerla y que viera lo que sucedía.

-Lily hace muy poco que nos conocemos, pero, ¿Quisieras mudarte a mi casa?- Dijo Kathryn rápidamente colocándose en su rodilla frente a Lily, quien simplemente la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

Lily abría y cerraba la boca como una idiota ante la oferta que le hacía la rubia frente a ella. -¿Lo dices enserio?-

-Si.- Dijo Kathryn emocionada por la sonrisa que se iba formando en la cara de Lily. -Tengo una enorme casa solo para mi, seria bonito compartirla con alguien... antes de que comience a coleccionar gatos.- Continuo raramente Kathryn recordando que la semana pasada ya estaba buscando un gatito para hacerle compañía en la enorme casa que tenia.

-Si, acepto.- Dijo alegremente Lily mientras saltaba de su asiento y abrazaba a Kathryn dándole vueltas en aire en medio del living.

Ambas estaban muy felices. Lily le daba vueltas tan rápido que el vestido de Kathryn se levanto y se expuso completamente ante Emma y Regina.

Lily termino de darle vueltas a Kathryn para luego tirarla en el sofá debajo de ella y comenzarla a llenarla de besos.

Emma comenzó a bajar poco a poco la cabeza para intentar captar una pizca de la anatomía interna de Kathryn, para recibir un golpe en la nuca de parte de Regina por su indiscreción y descaro de hacerlo frente a ella.

-¿Que? Intentaba ver si era rubia natural.- Se excuso Emma en un susurro.

Regina miro enojada a su novia, pero, le entro la duda y poco a poco ella también comenzó a bajar la cabeza para intentar ver por entre las piernas de su amiga quien estaba siendo atacada a besos por Lily.

-Sep. Rubia.- Dijeron ambas mientras asentían entre ellas ante su 'descubrimiento'.

Lily detuvo su ataque y se sentó en el nuevo sofá de Kathryn mientras tomaba a la misma por la cintura y la sentaba sobre sus piernas. Lily coloco algunos tiernos besos contra su nuca y luego coloco su mentón sobre el hombro de la rubia.

-Bueno parece que me llevare una dragoncita, antes que un gatito.- Dijo feliz Kathryn mientras besaba la cien de Lily antes de colocar su cabeza sobre la de esta.

-Mañana comenzaremos la mudanza.- Dijo Lily con una sonrisa. -Sera rápida, después de todo no tengo muchas cosas.-

Emma y Regina sonrieron ante el cariño que se tenían ambas. -Eso es excelente.- Dijo Emma alegremente. -Pero ¿Como diablos sucedió esto?- Termino preguntando Emma mientras apuntaba raramente a ambas mujeres.

-Bueno, yo estaba sola en la casa mirando la tele...- Comenzó Lily a relatar mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de las manos de Kathryn y las colocaba sobre las piernas de esta. -Y luego sonó el timbre de la puerta y...-

Todas se habían volteado a la puerta para ver como de una aglomeración de humo azul, aparecía Maléfica.

Kathryn se hundió lo mas que pudo en el sofá.

Aunque no fue suficiente ya que estaba sentada sobre Lily, quedando en plena vista de la mujer dragón.

Maléfica llevaba con ella la taza que había tomado de Emma y se sentó de costado en el sofá mientras se sirve de la botella de sidra colocada en el centro de la mesa ratona del living, antes de voltear su atención a la nerviosa Kathryn sentada sobre su hija.

-Entonces.- Comenzó Maléfica, logrando que un terrible escalofrió subiera por la espalda de Kathryn. -Tu, debes de ser Kathryn.-

Kathryn nerviosamente estiro la mano para saludar a Maléfica. -Kathryn Nolan, gusto en conocerla.-

-Así que Nolan.- Dijo la recién llegada como si saboreara el nombre. -¿No es ese el nombre del príncipe Charming, padre de la pequeña Emma?-

-No soy pequeña...- Comenzó a quejarse Emma.

-Tienes la misma edad que mi Lilith, para mi eres pequeña.- Emma simplemente refunfuño en su asiento.

-Si, ese es el apellido de David, pero ya nos divorciamos hace tiempo, unos dos meses después de que se rompió la maldición, solo que quería mantener el apellido por que no me gusta el nombre de soltera que me dio Regina.- Explico Kathryn completamente nerviosa.

Maléfica tomo la mano que le seguía ofreciendo la otra rubia y la saludo fríamente mientras levantaba una ceja ante los nervios de esta. -A si que tu eres la chica que se acuesta con mi pequeña Lilith.- La forma en la cual Kathryn se retorció sobre Lily del terror fue suficiente como para crear una sonrisa en el rostro de Maléfica.

-Su-su-supongo.-

-Entonces.- Dijo Maléfica mientras tomaba su rodilla con ambas manos. -¿Que intenciones tienes con mi hija?-

-Yo-yo-yo quisiera que su hija se mudara conmigo y-y ver como va avanzando nuestra relación con el tiempo.-

-Uh, ya veo.- Maléfica mostraba un semblante serio que estaba poniendo en los nervios a Kathryn. -Solo quiero avisarle princesita que si le rompes el corazón a mi pequeña... Te prenderé fuego hasta que te derritas como el oro.- Amenazo completamente fría Maléfica mirando fijamente a Kathryn quien estaba a punto de orinarse sobre Lily.

Lily intentaba calmar a una completamente asustada Kathryn mientras Maléfica se sentaba tranquilamente como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Maléfica dio un largo trago a su taza antes de servirse más.

Cuando coloco la botella en la mesa nuevamente centro la vista en Emma que estaba sentada en el brazo del sillón en el cual estaba cómodamente sentada Regina.

Cuando Emma sintió la mirada de Maléfica sobre ella decidió preguntarle si necesitaba algo. -¿Tienes que algo que decirnos?- Pregunto Emma levantando una ceja.

-Solo a ti pequeña Charming.- Dijo burlonamente Maléfica.

-¿Y eso es..?- Dijo Emma expectante ya que Maléfica no continuo.

-Que si ves a tus padres mas tarde en este día, diles que iré a jugar con ellos a eso de las siete y que llevare mis propios juguetes.- Respondió Maléfica con una sonrisa.

Emma se cubrió la cara con las manos avergonzada completamente de la actitud de sus padres. -Dios Kathryn, no crees que podrías llevarte a tu suegra contigo.-

Emma no pudo verlo por que tenia las manos en su rostro, pero lo que dijo Emma hizo que el mas potente de todos los escalofríos subiera por la espalda de Kathryn dejándola completamente paralizada.

Lily intentaba mover a Kathryn o que por lo menos reaccionara pero esta no hacia nada, al parecer la idea de que Maléfica se mudara con ella la dejo tiesa. -Bien hecho Emma, rompiste a mi novia.- La regaño Lily.

Maléfica produjo una pequeña petaca de un bolsillo interno de su saco. La abrió lentamente y luego virtio el liquido en la boca de la paralizada novia de su hija.

Kathryn comenzó a sentir como el fuerte alcohol le comenzaba a quemar la garganta. -OH DIOS.- Grito Kathryn mientras se tomaba de la garganta fuertemente, _¿como hacia Maléfica para tomar bebidas tan fuertes y no quedar en coma?_ -¿QUE DIABLOS ERA ESO?.-

-Exactamente eso, tequila El Diablo.- Dijo con una sonrisa Malefica con una sonrisa mientras ella le metia un largo trago, bajando a la mitad la pequeña botella. -Lo importaron hasta aquí desde una tierra llamada Me-xico.- Explico Maléfica intentando pronunciar el nombre del lugar. -Debe de ser un lugar asombroso si hacen tan buen alcohol.-

Emma ya no aguantaba más, ahora ya tampoco podía mirar bien a Maléfica sin pensar en lo que sucedería con sus padres. -Regina, por favor, sacame de aquí.- Rogaba Emma mientras se seguía cubriendo el rostro. -Vamos a buscar a Henry de lo de Williams y llevemoslo por un helado o algo parecido.- Decía Emma mientras se seguía tapando el rostro para no mirar a Maléfica.

Regina se paro y tomo a Emma por los hombros para dirigirla hacia la puerta. -Esta bien Emma, vamos a buscar a Henry.- Regina fue dirigiendo a Emma lentamente hacia la puerta y antes de salir ella se volteo. -KATHRYN ES FACIL DE MANTENERLAS, SOLO DALES TRES COMIDAS DIARIAS Y MANTEN LA COPA DE TU SUEGRA SIEMPRE LLENA.- Grito Regina mientras cerraba la puerta y estallaba de risas afuera de su casa por la cara que tenia Kathryn.

-Parece que no comprare gatitos.- Se decía a si misma Kathryn. -Ya me llevo dos dragonas y un sofá conmigo a casa.-

* * *

Emma y Regina habían recogido a Henry de la casa de los Williams,y ahora la familia Swan-Mills estaba sentada afuera de la heladería comiendo de sus respectivos helados.

-Entonces.- Comenzó Emma una conversación. -¿Que estabas haciendo chico?- Le pregunto a Henry mientras le sacudía la cabeza.

-Nada, simplemente jugábamos videojuegos.- Respondió simplemente Henry.

-¿Y no sucedió nada interesante en tu vida?- Pregunto Emma ironizando la falta de interés que tubo Henry en responder su anterior pregunta.

-No nada.-

-Hay chico que sucede contigo.- Se quejo Emma. -Mientras mas creces te vuelves mas aburrido. Recuerdo cuando tenias diez años y corrías por todos lados diciendo que todos eran personajes de cuentos de hadas. Ahora solo haces nada todo el día.-

-Emma dejalo ahora es un adolescente, tiene otras cosas en las que preocuparse.- Dijo Regina con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Henry.

Cuando Henry le devolvió la sonrisa, la de Regina creció pero de un tono muy sombrío.

-Como el de deshacerse de las revistas de debajo de su cama si no quiere que calcine sus videojuegos.- Amenazo alegremente Regina a un Henry que bajo la mirada totalmente sonrojado.

Henry intento desviar la conversación antes de que lo avergonzaran aún mas. -Oh si hoy paso algo.- Emma y Regina le pusieron pura atención a su hijo. -La abuela anduvo preguntando sobre la abuela.- Dijo Henry confundiendo completamente a Emma y Regina.

Emma levanto una ceja y pregunto. -¿Mary anduvo preguntando sobre si misma?-

-No.-

Ahora Regina levanto su ceja. -¿Anduvo preguntando sobre mi madre?-

-No.-

-¿Entonces sobre quien?- Preguntaron ambas confundidas.

-Sobre Belle.- Dijo Henry sonriendo. -Legalmente Belle es mi abuela, ya que ella estaba casada con el abuelo cuando murió.-

-Henry si lo pones así, Kathryn seria mi madrastra, tu eres hermanastro de MM y mi tío, tu mamá mi abuelastra... y puedo seguir hasta darle la vuelta entera a este torcido árbol genealógico.- Dijo Emma mientras seguía pensando en lo chueco que se estaba poniendo este árbol.

-Bueno lo que importa es ¿Para que estaba buscando Snow a Belle? Dinos Henry.- Intento recuperar el hilo de la conversación Regina.

-La abuela me anduvo haciendo preguntas extrañas de que si Belle ya había superado la muerte del abuelo, y si salia con alguien, y varias cosas mas que no recuerdo ahora.- Explico Henry mientras Emma se volvía a tapar el rostro por la vergüenza que le causaban sus padres en estos momentos.

Emma se puso frente a Henry y lo tomo de los hombros. -Henry, escuchame, no quiero que por nada en el mundo te acerques al apartamento de Mary Margareth hasta que te diga que es seguro.- Dijo Emma completamente seria.

-¿Por que? ¿Acaso hay alguien enfermo o algo así?-

-Si muy enfermos.- Dijo Emma confundiendo a Henry, quien había visto a sus abuelos en perfecta salud esta mañana.

-El pequeño Neal esta muy enfermo con una enfermedad del bosque encantado, cariño, y tal vez tu no tengas inmunodeficiencia contra esa clase de bacterias.- Intento excusar Regina. Su hijo no podía enterarse de los placeres recién descubiertos de sus idolatrados abuelos.

-Y por que no queremos que te enfermes es la razón por la cual debes de mantenerte lejos, es como la viruela, si te da de mas grande es peor.- Finalizo Emma revolvía el cabello de un sonriente Henry.

* * *

Emma y Regina caminaron con Henry como una verdadera familia un tiempo antes de decidir volver a casa para preparar la cena.

* * *

Ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa. Emma ya estaba ansiosa por comer al igual que Henry.

Kathryn y Lily estaban ahí también, estaban presentes para celebrar la ultima noche de Lily en la casa Swan-Mills ya que mañana se mudaría con Kathryn.

-¿Y Maléfica? ¿Por que no esta comiendo con nosotros?- Se pregunto Henry mientras Regina colocaba la lasaña en el centro de la mesa.

-Mami esta comiendoce a los padres de Emma.- Dijo divertida Lily mientras recibía una patada por debajo de la mesa por parte de Emma.

-¿QUE?- Dijo Henry muy confundido sin captar el inuendo en la voz de Lily.

-Que Maléfica esta comiendo con tus abuelos, ella ya estuvo enferma y tiene una especie de cura para Neal.- Intento cubrir Emma mientras miraba enojada a su amiga.

-Y creo que tus abuelos están buscando varias curas.- Incito Lily.

-Si, hoy estuvieron preguntando por Ashley y Sean.- Continuo Kathryn.

Emma ya había perdido el apetito, no es algo bueno que hablen sobre la vida sexual de sus padres mientra comía.

-Me perdí.- Dijo Henry confundido. -¿Acaso todos estuvieron enfermos y no me di cuenta?- Nadie respondió su pregunta.

El apetito de Emma volvió enseguida cuando tubo su plato frente a ella. El aroma de la lasaña de Regina era suficiente como para borrar sus pensamientos.

Regina era la mejor cocinera que podía haber. Claramente después de 28 años tenia que serlo.

-Mamá, ¿Por que Kathryn esta comiendo con nosotros?- Henry pregunto al notar a la rubia extra en la mesa, el chico parecía que perdía neuronas mientras mas crecía.

-Kathryn esta cenando con nosotros por que mañana Lily se mudara con ella.- Explico tranquila Regina.

-¿Por que? ¿Acaso la echaste?-

-No Henry, Kathryn la invito a vivir con ella.-

-Enserio te vas. Fuiste una gran hermana mayor Lily, espero que sigas viniendo.- Dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

-Te promete que seguiré viniendo a patearte el trasero hermanito. No tan seguido. Pero vendré. Lo entenderás cuando tengas una novia.- Dijo Lily sonriente mientras se volteaba a besar a Kathryn.

-Genial.- Dijo Henry antes de voltearse hacía su madre. -¿Mamá?-

-¿Si cariño?-

-No me castigues mas por dejar los calcetines en la escalera, cuando tu y Má dejan sus bras bajo el sofá.- Se quejo Henry.

Regina abrió ampliamente los ojos.

Emma se aguantaba las risas, por fin escuchaba algo que no fuera de su padres.

Lily y Kathryn se hundían lentamente en sus sillas ante las llamas que se podían observar en los ojos de Regina.

-Ma...-

-Animate a llamarme así y te eliminare en este mismo momento.- Detuvo Regina a Lily antes de que lograra decir algo. -Alegrence de que no las incinero en este momento por que esta Henry presente, pero la próxima no se salvaran.- La voz de Regina era tan fría y cortante que ambas mujeres no pudieron formular palabra.

Emma se reía por lo bajo y lentamente todos volvieron a comer.

* * *

Cuando por fin terminaron de comer, Regina mando a Henry a dormir mientras ellas disfrutaban una copa de vino.

Después de varios chistes sobre Kathryn siendo la madrastra malvada de Emma por hacer muchos chistes sobre Snow y David, la joven pareja, se fue de la casa Swan-Mills.

Emma y Regina subieron a su habitación finalmente.

Hoy había sido un día bastante largo. Emma no había parado de sentirse avergonzada por la actitud de sus padres, no sabia como iba a ver a su padre en el rostro mañana, ahora la madre de su mejor amiga estaba siendo abusada por ellos o al revés. Regina tampoco tubo un buen día, la integridad de la inocencia de su querido Henry había sido amenazada por la lujuria de su amiga y la hija de su mejor amiga.

Pero, Emma y Henry tampoco tendrían buenos días mañana, si para el final del día Regina no se enteraba que ambos se habían desecho de sus revistas de contenido inapropiado.

Regina ya se estaba sacando el saco para prepararse para ir a dormir pero las manos de Emma la detuvieron.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto lentamente Regina esperando todo menos lo que dijo la rubia.

-No te quites la ropa.-

-¿QUE?- Regina se sorprendió bastante.

-Que no te quites la ropa.-

-¿Por que?- Regina no comprendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Por que tengo una sorpresa para ti.- Dijo Emma mientras le colocaba un dedo en la nariz antes de correr hacia el baño.

-¿Tienes una sorpresa para mi y no quieres que me quite la ropa? ¿Quien diablos eres tu y que has hecho con mi Sheriff?- Respondió dramáticamente Regina mientras se sentaba pesadamente en la cama.

Ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que Emma se había metido en el baño y Regina estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Regina se había cansado de esperar y estaba apunto de pararse para revisar que estaba haciendo Emma en el baño, ante de que la puerta se abriera y de dentro de esta saliera Emma.

Pero no solo simplemente Emma.

-Wow.- Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de Regina.

-¿Quería verme directora Mills?-

Emma estaba en la puerta del baño vestida como una alumna de la secundaria de Storybrook. Su camisa le quedaba muy apretada y su pollera era bastante corta pero le cubría los muslos, llevaba puestas medias hasta las rodilla y pequeños zapatos negros también. Emma estaba parada tomándose de las manos tiernamente como una niña y lo que la hacia lucir mas como una niña eran las coletas que se había hecho, una a cada lado de su cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo directora Mills?- Dijo Emma con su voz de niña manteniendoce en papel.

-Hem, nada.- Dijo Regina mientras caía en cuenta de que era lo que estaba sucediendo y por que Emma le pidió que conservara sus ropas puestas, Regina iba vestida como siempre y claramente podía pasar como directora de alguna institución.

-¿Podría preguntar por que pidió que viniera?- Emma debería de haber sido actriz en otra vida por que aun con las caras que ponía Regina seguía en el papel que ella misma se había dado.

Regina levanto las manos y un resplandor violeta invadió el lugar. -Claro que puede señorita Swan.-

-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Emma con voz de niña asustada.

-Eso fue un hechizo silenciador señorita Swan, usted ha sido una niña muy mala.- Dijo Regina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Y por que me pidió que viniera?-

-Exactamente por eso señorita Swan. Usted ha sido muy mala. ¿Usted sabe lo que le sucede a las chicas que se portan mal?- Pregunto Regina con una gran sonrisa.

-Son ¿Castigadas?-

-Exacto, ¿Y como se las castiga señorita Swan?.-

-¿Con nalgadas?- Dijo Emma fingiendo temor, pero muriéndose de ganas por dentro.

-Exactamente, ahora venga y súbase en mis piernas con su falda levantada y sus pantis abajo.- Dijo sonriente Regina mientras Emma fingiendo timidez se acercaba lentamente. -Por su mal comportamiento recibirá diez nalgadas señorita Swan.- Dijo Regina mientras se sentaba perfectamente en la cama y se arremangaba las mangas de su saco.

Emma se coloco junto a Regina y lentamente recostó su estomago sobre las piernas de Regina para luego levantarse la falda.

Regina tomo una de las coletas de Emma y la jalo hasta juntar sus labios con su oreja. -Señorita Swan usted es una niña muy sucia, mire esto de no traer pantis hoy. Creo que se merece un castigo mayor, que tal si en vez de 10 son 20 la cantidad de nalgadas que recibirá.- Antes de soltar la coleta Regina le mordió sensualmente el lóbulo.

Aunque Regina no podía verlo Emma tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Regina tomo ambos antebrazos de Emma con su mano derecha y los sostuvo fuertemente contra su espalda. Spank. Sin previo aviso Emma recibió el primer golpe y un pequeño gemido ahogado salio de su boca. -Quiero que las cuentes.- Demando Regina en una voz tan sensual y dominante que excito aun mas a Emma.

-Uno.- Spank. -DOS.- Spank. -TR..Res.- Cada una de las nalgadas iba sumiendo un inentendible placer a Emma. Spank. -Cuatro.- Spank. -CINCO.- Regina comenzó a golpear un lado por nalgada. Spank. -Seis.- Izquierda. Spank. -Siete.- Derecha. Spank. -Ocho.- Izquierda. Spank. -Nue..ve.- Derecha. Spunk. -DIIIIEEEZZ.- Grito Emma. Ese ultimo lo había recibido en la entrada de su sexo.

-Oh le ah gustado eso señorita Swan.- Dijo Regina acercandoce al oído de esta mientras jugaba con su dedo indice en la entrada de la vagina de Emma. -No se supone que le guste.- Spunk. Spunk.

-ONCE, DOCE.- Dos golpes mas en el mismo lugar. Ahora Regina jugaba con dos dedos acariciando la entrada de la vagina de Emma provocando que esta comenzara a mojarse.

Spank. -Trece.- Spank. -Cator..- Spank. -QUI..- Spank. Spank. Spank. Spank. Spank. Los números fueron reemplazados por gemidos. Regina ahora estaba jugando con la entrada de la vagina de Emma, amenazando con entrar, pero simplemente pasando sus dedos lentamente por entre los labios vaginales de Emma.

Regina estiro de los brazos de Emma, los cuales todavía tenia restringido y atrajo a Emma un poco hacia a ella para poder susurrarle en el oído. -Señorita Swan.- Eso fue suficiente para que Emma se mojara mucho mas de lo que ya estaba. -Usted es una niña muy sucia, se a excitado con su castigo.- Regina le dio un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo de Emma antes de continuar. -Mire lo mojada que esta.- Dijo Regina mientras mojaba su dedo indice en los jugos que desprendía la vagina de Emma, para luego colocarlo en los labios de la misma. -¿Acaso le excita que la trate de esta forma?-

Emma no respondió, simplemente se mordió el labio inferior.

Regina estiro mas de los brazos de Emma obligandola a sentarse sobre sus piernas. Con su mano libre Regina la obligo a abrirlas, para luego comenzar a tocarle los muslos acercandoce peligrosamente a su vagina pero sin tocarla nunca. -¿Ahora me dirá si le gusta?-

-Si.- Suspiro Emma sin aguantarlo mas, tenia tantas ganas de que Regina la tocara.

-¿Si que?- Dijo demandante Regina mientras se acercaba mas al centro de Emma y lentamente dejaba besos en el cuello de esta.

-SI ME GUSTA. SI QUIERO. POR FAVOR HAZME TUYA.- Grito Emma quien ya no aguantaba mas la presión en la cual la tenia Regina.

Regina tomo el lóbulo de Emma con sus dientes antes de gruñir. -¿Que?-

-Que me haga suya directora Mills.- Dijo Emma casi rogando.

Regina hizo caso a las plegarias de su 'alumna' y dirigió lenta y tortuosamente su mano izquierda hacia la vagina de Emma. Cuando por fin llego jugo con sus dedos en la entrada de esta haciendo pequeños círculos en la entrada de su centro con dos dedos y otros pequeños círculos con su pulgar sobre su clítoris.

Regina mantuvo su pulgar dándole placer al clítoris mientra lentamente introducía su dedo medio dentro de Emma para empezar a moverlo lentamente.

Emma no paraba de gemir por lo que le estaba provocando Regina con un simple dedo, pero también por como Regina succionaba y dejaba besos a lo largo de su cuello, su pequeña cicatriz en el lado derecho de su labio superior le hacia cosquillas en los lugares sensibles.

-Pon...pon me otro.- Gimió Emma.

Regina hizo caso e inserto otro dedo en la suave vagina de Emma.

Emma se retorcía sobre ella y gemía, eso excitaba mas a Regina y comenzó a mover sus dedos mas rápido antes de insertar un tercer dedo.

Emma se sentía en el cielo, si no fuera por que sentía un poco entumecidos los brazos por el fiero agarre de Regina, pero Emma no estaba ni siquiera enterada.

Regina ya podía sentir como Emma soltaba cada vez mas jugos y estos lograban una mas sencilla penetración. Cuando pudo colocar cómodamente los dedos dentro de Emma sin ninguna dificultad, Regina decidió curvarlos, eso fue la mejor idea que tuvo, ya que con eso alcanzo la parte mas sensible de Emma.

Emma se curvo del placer curvando su espalda y clavando su nuca sobre el hombro de Regina mientras se mecía hacia atrás y hacia delante intentando aumentar la penetración.

Regina también obtuvo placer de este momento. La forma en la que Emma curvo la espalda le permitió una gran vista del prominente escote que tenia Emma con esa apretada camisa.

Regina comenzó a sentir como las paredes vaginales de Emma comenzaron a apretarse una poco a poco.

Emma estaba a punto de acabar. -Ohhh...Ohhh... Ya me vengo... Regina.. Ohhh... Uh.-

Los dedos de Regina ya no estaban dentro de ella y la mano de Regina ya no restringían sus brazos que ahora estaban hormigueando, ¿Que sucedía?

Emma estaba confundida, estaba tan caliente y excitada, ademas ya estaba a punto de acabar y abruptamente Regina se detuvo.

Emma sintió como bruscamente Regina tomaba sus muslos y su espalda para luego arrojarla a la cama.

Regina la miro con una cara de depredadora.

Regina miro a su asustada y confundida presa sobre su cama, la falda escolar subida hasta el ombligo revelando completamente su vagina y muslos, su camisa mal abotonada con esos senos que claramente querían salir de su prisión de algodón y por ultimo la tierna cara de confusión en el rostro de Emma.

Regina se subió salvajemente a la cama, sacandoce los tacones en medio camino. Se coloco sobre Emma y apropósito coloco su rodilla entre las piernas de esta presionando lentamente contra la vagina palpitante de Emma. Tomo ambos brazos de la rubia y los sostuvo sobre la cabeza de esta mientras con su otra mano presionaba los cachetes de esta sacandole ambos labios hacia afuera.

-¿Como me a llamado señorita Swan?- Pregunto Regina.

-Perdóneme Directora Mills.- Rogó Emma pero sin poder mantener su cara en una expresión gracias a la fricción que provocaba Regina con su rodilla cada vez que se movía.

-¿Usted cree que soy una simple noviecita suya? O ¿Su amante? ¿o alguna estupidez así?- Siseo Regina mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de Emma.

-Quisiera que fuera algo mas que eso directora Mills, quisiera que usted fuera miá y solo miá.- Dijo Emma como pudo mientras Regina seguía apretándole las mejillas y moviendo sutilmente su rodilla contra su centro.

-Lo siento señorita Swan, yo nunca seré suya.- La tristeza en los ojos de Emma era casi real, se había metido muy en su personaje. -¿Sabe por que Señorita Swan?- Emma agito la cabeza en negación. -Por que usted es miá y solo miá, nadie podrá tocarla y besarla mas que yo, nadie le hará que tener orgasmos mas que yo, usted es miá y solo miá Señorita Swan.- Los ojos de Regina estaban llenos de tanta lujuria que Emma se perdió en ellos y no sintió nada cuando Regina le soltó la boca para llenarla con la suya, Emma volvió a la realidad cuando Regina comenzó a profundizar el beso.

Regina bajo su mano hasta donde comenzaba el generoso escote de la camisa de Emma. Regina volvió a verla a los ojos. -Ahora Señorita Swan, le permitiré llamarme por mi nombre, solo para escuchar como lo grita mientras la obligo a correrse una y otra vez.- Regina se acerco a besarla una vez mas, solo que esta vez fue mas corto.

Regina todavía mantenía su rodilla entre las piernas de Emma, logrando una placentera fricción con cada uno de sus mas mínimos movimientos, también las manos de Emma seguían restringidas por Regina sobre su cabeza

Sin importarle nada Regina con su mano libre arranco todos los botones de la camisa de Emma, liberando su prominente pecho de esa prisión de algodón.

Tomo el pecho derecho de Emma con su mano libre y comenzó a apretarlo, para luego jugar con su pulgar de este haciendo movimientos como si quisiera destapar una botella con su dedo con el pezón. Mientras con su boca succionaba y lamia el pecho izquierdo de Emma para luego jalar su pezón con sus dientes.

Esto sacaba gemidos y pequeños gritos de Emma quien no paraba de retorcerse por el placer e intentaba liberar sus brazos, tampoco paraba de mover sus caderas arriba y abajo para poder frotar su centro contra la rodilla de Regina.

Regina soltó los brazos de Emma para poder tomar su pecho izquierdo con su mano y darle el mismo tratamiento al otro pecho de Emma.

Después de darle el mismo tratamiento al otro pecho de Emma, Regina desabrocho la falda de Emma y con la ayuda de esta la retiro de debajo de Emma.

Regina tomo las manos de Emma y entrelazo los dedos de ambas. La miro fijamente a los ojos mientras bajaba lentamente a los pechos de Emma para dejar tiernamente un beso en cada uno. Regina comenzó a bajar lentamente por el estomago de Emma, sin separar los ojos de los de Emma.

Sus dedos seguían entrelazados y sus ojos no perdieron contacto hasta que Regina paso de la pelvis de Emma y enterró su rostro en la vagina de la rubia. Antes de empezar, Regina le dio una pequeña mordida al hinchado clítoris de Emma, logrando que esta diera un pequeño grito disfrazado de gemido. Regina le dio un pequeño beso en los labios vaginales a Emma antes de abrirlos con su lengua y comenzar a hacerla bailar dentro de Emma.

Emma comenzó a retorcerse del placer por lo que le provocaba la lengua de Regina. -Ohhh...Ahhhh... Regina...Ohhh...Sigue... mas rápido... SIIIIIII...- Emma ya estaba por acabar.

Regina lo sintió y comenzó a acelerar el paso.

-REGIIIINAAAAA.- Grito Emma mientras acababa y tenia el mejor orgasmo de su vida, hasta había lanzado un poco de sus jugos por lo fuerte que había acabado gracias a la forma en la cual Regina la complacía.

Regina tragaba e intentaba todo el agridulce néctar que le daba la vagina de Emma después de ese orgasmo. Regina lamió la vagina y muslos de Emma hasta que no quedo ni una gota de sus jugos en ella.

Regina se levanto lentamente de entre las piernas de Emma y con sus dedos todavía entrelazados con los de la rubia y su barbilla brillando por los jugos de esta, se arrojo sobre ella y la beso suave y profundo, dándole una prueba de si misma de paso.

Regina se separo de la rubia y mirándola a los ojos le dijo. -Ahora es tu turno.- La mirada lasciva de Regina puso a Emma en todos sus sentidos nuevamente.

Regina se acostó aun lado de Emma para permitirle a esta pararse.

Emma se paro rápidamente y se saco la camisa. Luego se saco rápidamente los zapatos enpujandolos con los pies. Emma tomo la cinta de sus calcetines para poder quitárselos, pero. -No, no te los quites.- Dijo Regina mientras dejaba su fino saco sobre la mesita de luz junto a la cama.

Emma se subió a la cama y se arrodillo frente a Regina quien le estaba dando un hermoso show por la forma en la cual se desvestía lentamente.

Regina tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro por la forma en la cual Emma la estaba devorando con los ojos. Regina decidió torturarla un poco y comenzó a desvestirse mas lentamente.

Regina desabrochaba uno por uno los botones de su camisa de seda, dándole a Emma una dulce tortura. Poco a poco iba mostrando mas de su prominente escote y pechos, los cuales estaban cubiertos por un brasier purpura.

Regina por fin se saco su camisa y la arrojo hacia el rostro de Emma.

Emma la movió de su vista tan rápido como pudo para encontrarse con Regina bajándose lenta y tortuosamente, para ella, el cierre de su pollera.

Cuando lo bajo por completo. Regina comenzó a bajar la pollera sensualmente por sus pernas.

Cuando la pollera llego hasta las rodillas de Regina, Emma le presto atención a que Regina no usaba pantimedias completas, si no que utilizaba de esas de las que llegan a medio muslo y luego se sujetan con ligero. También pudo ver lo húmeda que se había puesto Regina con las cosas que le había hecho a ella.

Emma observo como el brasier, las bragas y el ligero de Regina eran todos del mismo conjunto purpura.

Emma tenia las mas grandes ganas de arrojarse sobre Regina y arrancarle lo que le quedaba de ropa con los dientes, pero sabia que no podía tocar a Regina si no hasta que esta se lo permitiera por el pequeño juego que estaban haciendo.

Regina se soltó el ligero y junto a este ese saco las pantimedias.

Emma estaba completamente tensa, ella estaba completamente desnuda, excepto por las calcetas, frente a Regina, una Regina que la estaba torturando desvistiéndose lo mas lento posible.

Regina se coloco de con las piernas abiertas y de rodillas frente a Emma imitando la posición de la rubia.

Regina se desabrocho su brasier por adelante mostrando sus pechos, un poco mas pequeños que los de Emma. La rubia frente a ella se había perdido completamente en el hipnótico movimiento de sus pechos.

Regina carraspeo.

Emma salio de su trance y miro directamente a los ojos de Regina.

En los ojos de Emma había pura esperanza. Esperanza de poder probar lo que había frente suyo. En los de Regina había deseo. Deseo de que Emma la tomara en este mismo momento, ya la había torturado demasiado.

-¿Le gusta lo que ve señorita Swan?- Dijo Regina con una divertida sonrisa.

-Siiiiii.- Dijo Emma alargando la palabra.

-Entonces venga a buscarlo.- Dijo Regina mientras abría los brazos para aceptar a Emma.

Emma se lanzo salvajemente sobre Regina. Enredo sus dedos en el cabello de esta mientras en un rudo beso en el cual se chocaron los dientes de lo rudo y apasionado que fue, Emma se apoyaba sobre Regina.

Comenzó a bajar con besos por el cuello de Regina quedándose unos minutos ahí para marcar su territorio mientras con su mano derecha estrujaba uno de los pechos de Regina y con la otra sentía la humedad de las bragas de Regina.

Emma continuo bajando para colocar un beso en cada uno de los pechos de Regina para continuar bajando por su estomago, colocando besos en todos los lugares que podía.

Emma coloco un beso sobre las completamente húmedas bragas de Regina antes de juntarle las piernas a la alcaldesa y retirarlas de su camino. Emma miro fieramente a Regina antes de bajar a darle una probada a la fruta prohibida de la alcaldesa.

Emma inroducio su lengua entre los labios inferiores de Regina lanzando una corriente eléctrica de placer por todo el cuerpo de Regina.

Regina se ahogaba en sus suspiros por la forma en la que Emma se manejaba entre sus piernas. Ninguna de sus múltiples sirvientas, ni Graham, ni Robin la habían hecho sentir de esta manera.

Mientras Emma se concentraba mas en su tarea de complacerla con su lengua, Regina estaba volando del placer y se sostenía fuertemente de las sabanas pensando que iría al cielo si seguía de esta forma. -Ohhhh... Dios... Em... Ohhh...-

Emma metió tan adentro su lengua que pudo sentir como las paredes de Regina se estaban apretando.

Emma retiro su lengua y le dio un pequeño beso al clítoris de Regina antes de subir y poner su cara frente la de Regina.

Ah Regina no le gusto esto. Estaba tan cerca de acabar y Emma se detenía. -Señorita Swan. ¿Que demonios hace?. Baje a terminar su tra...- Emma metió dos dedos dentro de Regina antes de que terminara. -Uhhh...Ahhh...Ohhh...- Los jugos vaginales de Regina permitieron una mejor penetración.

Regina no paraba de retorcerse junto a Emma por el placer que le provocaban los dedos de esta dentro de ella. Pero Regina pudo sentir como dos ojos esmeralda no paraban de verla directamente. -¿Que le pasa Señorita Swan?- Pregunto rudamente Regina intentando detener sus gemidos.

-Quiero ver tu rostro cuando acabes en mi mano y grites mi nombre.- Fue la alegre respuesta de Emma mientras movía mas rápidamente su mano mientras insertaba un tercer dedo y con su pulgar hacia rápidos círculos contra su clítoris.

-Ohhhh... No le... ohhh... daré ese... ese... OHHHH... placer seño... SEÑO...señorita SSSSS...- Regina no pudo terminar la frase ya que Emma torció los dedos dentro de ella logrando mas fricción y dándole al punto justo. -OHHHH... EEEEEEMMAAA... Ya ME vengo... NO PARES...- Regina casi lo rogaba.

Emma obedeció fielmente las ordenes de Regina con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. -MAS RAPIDO... OHH...-

-¿Como se piden las cosas Regina?- Dijo Emma con una cruel sonrisa en el rostro al obligar a Regina a rogar por su orgasmo.

-NO ME REBAJARE... Ohhh...- Dijo Regina mientras comenzó a sentir como Emma estiraba los dedos nuevamente y bajaba la velocidad. -ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN.- Dijo Regina antes de que Emma decidiera sacar su mano de dentro de ella. -Por favor Emma hazme acabar.- Dijo Regina en una baja voz.

Para Emma eso fue suficiente. Se coloco sobre Regina. Volvió a curvar los dedos y arremetió a toda velocidad dando algunos bruscos golpes con su cadera a su propia mano para darle algo de potencia a sus embestidas.

-OHHHHHHH...EEEEEEEMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...- Con ese largo grito de placer Regina acabo violentamente sobre la mano de Emma.

Emma retiro su mano de entre las piernas de Regina y la llevo hasta su boca para probar un poco del agridulce sabor de la acabada de Regina.

Regina estaba agotada en su éxtasis cuando sintió como la lengua de Emma se paseaba entre su sexo y sus muslos limpiando cada gota de su desastre.

Luego de haber limpiado a Regina subió y coloco un tierno beso en los labios de esta, para luego profundizarlo mas el beso y darle una probada de si misma a Regina.

Emma termino por acostarse junto a su agotada novia.

-Fue asombroso.- Dijo Regina recuperando el aire.

Emma comenzó a sacarse las coletas. -Si que lo fue. ¿Por que desperdiciamos cuatro años peleándonos cuando podríamos haberlo hecho hace ya tiempo?- Pregunto Emma mientras se comenzaba a sacar los largos calcetines.

-Creo que por que la maldición estaba puesta y por que nos peleábamos por Henry.- Regina estaba sacando las sabanas desde debajo de ella y de Emma.

-Sabes las de veces que no sabia si besarte o no en tu oficina, durante nuestras discusiones llenas de tensión sexual, aveces tenia ganas de hacerte miá sobre tu escritorio, también aveces fantaseaba con que tu secretaria entraba y se nos unía...- Emma se había perdido en su cabeza hasta que Regina la despertó con su voz.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra querida. Como ya te dije, eres solo miá y miá nada mas. No te compartiré con esa niña promiscua.- Regina se subió sobre Emma mientras se tapaba a ambas con las sabanas. -Si quieres otro día podemos actuar sobre la Sheriff y la Alcaldesa discuten y tienen caliente sexo lesbico sobre el escritorio pero ahora.- Regina coloco un suave beso sobre los labios de Emma. -Ahora la pregunta es. ¿Lista para otra sesión Señorita Swan?- Dijo Regina con una ferviente sonrisa en su rostro.

Emma coloco su frente con la de Regina, para luego introducir dos dedos dentro de ella. Esto obligo a Regina a cerrar los ojos por el placer del contacto. -Eso responde tu pregunta.- Respondió Emma para luego morderse el labio inferior ante los movimiento de cadera que hacia Regina sobre su mano.

Así ambas se sumergieron en el placer del cuerpo de la otra antes de caer rendidas por el cansancio.

Ambas se fueron a dormir plácidamente, pero no sin antes decir sus respectivos 'Te Amo'. Regina se coloco sobre el pecho de Emma y se dejo llevar por el sueño, mientra Emma hacia lo mismo colocando su cabeza sobre la de Regina.

* * *

 **AN: Como ya dije tengo muchas excusas de por que me demore tanto, pero las colocare en 7 días que es la historia que estoy retrasando demasiado. Y si es que la leen les aviso que ya empece con el capitulo 6.**

 **Este capitulo lo escribí tan rápido como recupere mi computadora, por que prometí que se los traería. Y mientras no tuve mi computadora se me ocurrieron varios plot que les contare mas tarde. Pero les aseguro que tendrán de mi para rato.**

 **Por este capitulo recibí un golpe en la nariz por mi falta de tacto al preguntarle a mi mejor amiga como lo hacia ella con las chicas que salia, lo raro no fue el golpe en la nariz, si no que me sangro la cabeza, vi el golpe y me moví, pero me golpee con una repisa en la cabeza y golpe en la nariz lo volvió mas fuerte y me abrí un pequeño hueco en la cabeza, por donde salio mucha sangre, pero estoy bien. Au Revoir.**

 _"Wargasm, wargasm, one, two, three, Tie a yellow ribbon around the amputee, Masturbate, watch it on TV, Crocodile tears for the refugee."_


End file.
